Moving On
by BHappy107
Summary: Based on Lucas' life after he moves to Charleston with Keith. For thanksgiving break, they are going back to Tree Hill to visit. Lucas takes his girlfriend, Alicia, with him. See what happens when she finds out about Lucas' past...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Alicia, who I made up.  
  
After two weeks of staying at a hotel, Lucas and Keith were finally moving into their own place in Charleston. The local high school, where Keith would be teaching auto shop, had given him a loan so he could rent an apartment. After weeks of house hunting, they had found the perfect place, in walking distance to the school. It was a small, two-bedroom apartment. Although it wasn't home, Lucas already loved living there. He missed Tree Hill, his mom and Haley, but he felt unexplainably happy here. No one knew about his past and judged him.  
School had started a few days ago and while Lucas wasn't exactly Mr. Popular, he was adjusting fine. He had tried out for the basketball team and made varsity. Chris, who lived on the floor below and was also on the basketball team, had become a very good friend of Lucas.  
There was even a new girl in his life. Her name was Alicia and they had been dating ever since Lucas moved there. She played on the varsity girls' basketball team, so they would go down to the neighborhood courts and shoot hoops.  
While he missed his mom and everyone he left behind, Lucas was pretty satisfied with his life in Charleston. No Peyton, no Brooke and no drama. Keith was great and loved his new job. Life was going good for Lucas.  
  
Since the story dives right into Lucas' life, here is some information about Alicia just to help you understand her personality.  
Alicia: wavy dark brown hair, pretty, tall. She is extremely easy going and doesn't make a big deal out of things. Her mom died when she was young, but she lives with her dad and her older brother, Dave (18). Lucas and Alicia are juniors and Dave is a senior. Alicia is really smart, loyal and sarcastic (Her character is loosely based on Joey from Dawson's Creek). 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...  
  
Chapter 1: The story begins one week before Thanksgiving break.  
  
As the final bell rang, Lucas grabbed his backpack and headed out to the parking lot. Finally, the day was over. At the parking lot, he saw Dave and Alicia, waiting in the car. Lucas kissed Alicia on the cheek and hopped in the back of Dave's brand new convertible he had just gotten as a 18th birthday present.  
Dave dropped Lucas and Alicia off at the neighborhood basketball court and headed home.  
  
"All right, you need to help me improve my left side shooting before Friday's big game against Delbarton", Alicia said as she sat down on the bench, putting her sneakers on. This was one of the things Lucas loved about Alicia. She got right to the point without wasting any time. Brooke was never like that. She always had to lead up to everything with suggestive dialogue and never got to the point. Lucas shook his head, trying to get Brooke out of his head.  
"What's wrong", Alicia asked, seeing the distant look on Lucas' face.  
"Nothing, let's play."  
After two hours of left side shooting, they were both tired and all sweaty.  
"We should probably go home and take showers before we go out tonight", Alicia said.  
"I have a better idea", said Lucas smiling. He took her hand and they walked down to the street to her house. Instead of going inside, they went to the backyard.  
"What are we doing here?" she asked in a confused voice.  
Lucas smiled and jumped into her pool, his arms still around her. They both fell in, creating a big splash. As they came up for air, Lucas couldn't help but notice how hot she looked wet, especially since she was wearing a thin white tank top.  
"Lucas Scott, you are going to pay for that" she said, pushing him back under water. The two stayed in the pool for a while until it got chilly.  
When they came out, they were both shivering. Alicia led Lucas into her house. They headed up the stairs and into the bathroom, where she handed him a towel.  
After they dried off a little, they went into her room.  
"So where are we going tonight", she asked.  
"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out later", Lucas said, kissing her. They started making out stopped only when Dave walked in.  
"Alicia, dad's not going to be home until late. He asked you to start dinner. I guess you won't be able to go out tonight."  
Alicia groaned and went downstairs with Lucas. She put some water on the stove to boil and sat down at the table.  
Lucas looked around uncomfortably. "Um, maybe I should go."  
"No, stay for dinner. I'm making spaghetti, your favorite." Seeing the look on Lucas' face, she said "Please" making those puppy dog eyes that she used to get Lucas to agree with her.  
"Not those eyes! I can't say no. But, it's just that I don't think your dad likes me very much."  
"Don't worry about it. He doesn't like any guy I've ever dated. He only likes the ones I've broken up with."  
Lucas laughed. He kissed her and they made out on the table until they heard a loud beeping noise.  
"Relax. It's only the timer", she said, running her fingers through his hair. She went over and turned the stove off. "Now we have no distractions," she said seductively, kissing him again.  
  
Lucas got home around 11, after dinner and sitting through numerous chick flicks at Alicia's request, to find Keith sitting at the table, staring at a letter.  
"Hey Keith, what's that?"  
"Lucas, it's a letter from your mom. She wants us to come visit for Thanksgiving break."  
Whenever his mom was mentioned, Lucas felt sad for leaving her behind. But this would be fun. Finally seeing her after nearly a month.  
"Sounds great", said Lucas. He paused, "I miss her."  
"I miss her too."  
"How long would we be staying for?"  
"Around a week. Lucas, I think it would be a good idea to bring Alicia. You're mom would want to meet her."  
"Ok. I'll talk to her tomorrow".  
"All right, now go to bed. You have school tomorrow."  
"Good night Keith" 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Alicia and Dave (who I made up)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
One Week Later: Lucas asked Alicia to come with him to Tree Hill and she agrees. They are going to leave and are packing.  
  
"So, are we gonna stay with your mom?" said Alicia, folding up a few shirts and tossing them into her suitcase. Lucas was lying on her bed, flipping through a book.  
"Yeah", he said absentmindedly. He couldn't stop thinking about what Alicia would say when she heard about his past. Lucas was afraid she'd get mad.  
"Are you okay", she said, sitting down next to him, rubbing his back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous about going back to Tree Hill."  
Alicia wrapped her arms around him and jokingly asked, "Why? Any ex- girlfriends I should know about?"  
"Y-yeah, but I'm just nervous about seeing my mom again."  
"Its okay", she said, kissing him gently. "Now, help me finish packing."  
  
Two hours later, Lucas, Keith and Alicia were on their way to Tree Hill. Lucas and Alicia were in the back seat, fast asleep. It was midnight and Keith was getting tired. But he didn't stop, they were only half an hour away from Tree Hill and Keith was eager to see Karen. Finally, Keith drove up the Karen's driveway. He woke up Lucas and Alicia, grabbed the bags and the three of them went inside. "Keith? Lucas?" said Karen, hugging them both. "Hey mom, I've missed you. This is Alicia," said Lucas. Seeing the glances Keith and his mom were exchanging, he quickly said, "Why don't we give you and Keith some time to catch up? We'll go out and be back around 11, okay?" "Sure Luke", said Karen, chuckling. "It was nice meeting you Alicia." "Nice meeting you too Ms. Scott", said Alicia, not aware of the mistake she was making. Seeing the look on his mom's face, Lucas led Alicia out of the room quickly. "Bye mom."  
  
Once they left the house, Lucas and Alicia headed to Haley's house. Haley answered the door in her pajamas and a confused look on her face. "Oh my gosh! Hey Lucas", she said, giving him a big hug. "Hey Haley. This is my girlfriend Alicia. She came with me to visit. We're going to be in town for a week." "Wow, this is so great. You know what, let me call Nathan and we can all go out somewhere." "Ok", said Lucas.  
  
A half an hour later, the four of them were on their way to the bar downtown.  
"So, how's it been in Charleston?" asked Haley in an eager voice.  
"Actually, it's been great. Don't get me wrong, I miss you and my mom and everyone else here, but it's been nice, getting a change of scenery."  
"Yeah, I bet it has."  
The night went smoothly from there on. They played pool, girls against boys, and the girls won. Afterwards they stopped by at the café, where they found Keith and Karen having some coffee.  
Seeing that Haley and Alicia were bonding, Nathan pulled Lucas aside.  
"Does she know about Brooke and Peyton?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Lucas sighed. "No, but I'll tell her. Don't worry, I'll handle it."  
"You better tell her, because if she sees one of them and finds out on her own, she's gonna be pissed at you. And it's not fair, she deserves to know."  
"Yeah, I know."  
They sat down next to Haley and Alicia, who were having a very interesting conversation about sports. It was funny to see Alicia educating Haley about the difference between basketball and baseball.  
"No, a home-run is in baseball" Alicia said in an exasperated voice.  
"Wait, so a foul in basketball is when you hit someone but it baseball it means you hit it out of bounds? Who came up with those crazy rules?"  
Alicia smiled and said, "I don't know. But next time I see them, I'll be sure to tell them to make the rules easier just for Haley James."  
Haley blushed. She saw Nathan smirking at her and playfully said, "Shut up."  
They chatted until midnight, and Karen closed up.  
  
Note: I didn't have Nathan and Haley married in my story.  
  
Next chapter: Lucas will tell Alicia about his past.... 


End file.
